


Massage

by ofreverentia



Series: 15 Days Challenges [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 15DaysChallenge, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Over the course of his career Javier had gotten several massages to help him through any kind of discomfort or pain. After his retirement though the access to such luxuries has become a bit more spare and he had to learn to deal with the pain and cramps early mornings on his own.





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: New prompt “massage” for our 15DaysChallenge, also don't ask me what this is, idk, an attempt.

Over the course of his career Javier had gotten several massages to help him through any kind of discomfort or pain. After his retirement though the access to such luxuries has become a bit more spare and he had to learn to deal with the pain and cramps early mornings on his own. It varied in intensity every single day, sometimes he barely felt anything but today it was one of those bad days where his whole right leg was tense from hip to toes. The second he wanted to roll out of his bed he halted, biting on his lip to muffle the pain. Thousand little needles pressed to any muscle and bone he had in his leg, so bad it brought tears to his eyes. 

Javier glanced around the room, the bed empty by his side and he cursed under his breath. Nobody around he can call for help. Somehow he got himself against the headboard, reaching for his thighs to work the muscles to get the feeling out, though his concentration was faltering with the intense pain. He heard soft footsteps on the wooden floor and he raised his head to see who it was.

Yuzuru walked towards him with pursed lips, kneeling down on the edge of the bed and instantly shooing his hand away. He got to work without uttering a word and Javier dropped his head back against the frame, closing his eyes. Slowly the younger goes through all the muscles from his hip down to his ankle, working on the knots and the pain along with the pressure eases up. Javier lets out a long sigh, reaching for Yuzuru when it feels all normal again. 

The younger moves to sit on the edge of the bed and laces their fingers together, smiling at him. His free hand reaches up to brush along his cheeks, making Javier lean into the touch. He pressed a kiss to his palm and spoke for the first time that morning.

“Good morning. I thought you have left already…” Yuzuru smiled and shook his head. 

“I was making breakfast and started up the coffee machine. I wanted to come and wake you up instead of that blasted alarm.”

“Thank you...for everything. Your massages are still the best ones to help me with the pain.” Yuzuru leaned in and pecked his lips.

“It is one of the bad days?” Javier simply nodded and Yuzuru kissed his forehead. The other stood up and holding out his hand to help him up from the bed. Javier rose from the black sheets, squeezing his boyfriends hand. 

The pain wasn’t something the younger had not seen before or actually experienced it. Years of training and being professional athlete on their level left their marks on their bodies. Yuzuru had bad mornings too but he was still competing and that was a bit different for him. He also knew so much about the human body, his own condition it could be terrifying considering he is not a doctor. With careful steps Javier makes his way to their kitchen, the smell of fresh coffee filling the air and he can’t help but smile. It took Yuzuru a year to master how to make coffee but he was very eager to learn even if he still doesn’t like the taste of it. Javier is seated by the small table to keep his leg from cramping up again. Yuzuru prepares his usual vitamin drink to help him avoid it. He also puts some toast and eggs on a plate and fills a cup with coffee. Before Yuzuru can move away from him, he wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him between his legs. The younger wraps his arms around his shoulders, smiling down at him.

“How do I even deserve you?” Yuzuru chuckles, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips.

“By being the sweetest and warmest person I have ever met in my life.” Javiers laughter gets muffled by another kiss and he squeezes Yuzurus hips, deepening their lip-lock.

“I love you.” He whispers once they part to breathe.

“Hmm.. you mean my massages.” Javier throws his head back to laugh, slaps Yuzurus ass and the younger goes to the kitchen to fetch his own breakfast. They continue with their usual morning until they need to go to the rink. Javier has kids to teach and Yuzuru has training to attend.


End file.
